El enfoque es lo que importa
by Domidomo S
Summary: Para Coraline T de la actividad "Amigo invisible 2016-2017" del foro Proyecto 1-8. El plazo para entregar la continuación de su primera novela se vence y Takeru no sabe como ganar más inspiración. Hikari, le regalará una de las fotos más bonitas que ha tomado.


Este relato participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible 2016-2017" del foro _Proyecto 1-8._ Dedicado a **Coraline T** , con mucho cariño.

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **LO IMPORTANTE ES EL ENFOQUE**

Alucinaba con hojas blancas. De la nada el color blanco se había convertido en el peor color del mundo. Últimamente tenía insomnio ya que no podía dormir pensando en que todo su trabajo iba retrasado y si apenas lograba cerrar los ojos un inmenso vacío blanco hacía que despertara agitado.

No es que Takeru tuviera problemas con el color en sí, pasaba que la fecha de entrega de la continuación de su novela estaba por llegar y él, oportunamente, estaba sufriendo una crisis de falta de inspiración.

—No puede ser que no salga ni una sola idea coherente de mi cabeza.

Aventó por enésima ocasión lo poco que había podido garabatear en una hoja, nada de lo que escribía lograba convencerlo de dar un paso hacia adelante. En realidad era algo curioso porque su mente no dejaba de inventar historias, sólo era que no sabía muy bien como continuar con la novela. Era verdad que todas las obras de alguien llevan dentro de sí una parte muy personal del autor. La novela la había escrito cuando estaba emocionado por el inicio de su carrera de escritor, pero ya que había alcanzado la cúspide era difícil saber como continuar. Es como cuando uno se queda sin saber que sigue después de la meta. Y no saber que seguía no era parte de la trama de su novela.

Usualmente cuando le pasaban esas cosas recurría mucho a Hikari, una amiga de la facultad, que si bien había optado por seguir su camino como fotógrafa profesional habían logrado establecer muy buena amistad. Ella a veces daba la impresión de ser de otro planeta, muchas veces ya lo había sorprendido con respuestas que no te esperarías de alguien de su edad. A Hikari le encantaba vivir en los mundos que Takeru creaba, eso era lo que los había unido desde el principio. Eran dos almas que habían encontrado un molde donde embonar para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Juntos creaban historias que algunas veces terminaban con una reflexión profunda. Ella parecía saber ponerle un toque místico a las cosas. Así que era hora de recurrir a ella. Quizá era que también le hacía falta espabilarse para poder continuar con su trabajo.

Le llamó y agendaron una cita, no se frecuentaban tan seguido. Ambos tenían sus propias cosas y solo se veían cuando alguno de los dos lo necesitaban.

—¿Hola? —preguntó la castaña al otro lado de la línea.

—Hikari, me alegra escucharte, ¿tienes tiempo para un café?

A ella no le costó mucho identificar la premura y cierto toque de preocupación en las palabras de Takeru, así que de inmediato se pusieron de acuerdo para verse ese mismo día en una cafetería que les quedaba como punto medio a los dos. Muchas veces ya se habían encontrado ahí, por lo que no resultaría nada complicado para ninguno.

A ella no le gustaba escucharlo así como lo había escuchado, su rubio amigo había sido en más de una ocasión una fuente de inspiración para ella. Su optimismo era lo que más le gustaba de él, pero ese día parecía que el optimismo lo había dejado de lado. Tomó su cámara digital que siempre cargaba con ella, no la profesional del trabajo, si no una pequeña que le servía para inmortalizar momentos, esperaba poder ayudar a su amigo.

—Te cortaste el cabello —fue la frase que recibió a la castaña antes de sentarse en un de las sillitas que hacía muy buen juego con la tapicería del lugar.

—Uno necesita de ciertos cambios llegando a cierta etapa de la vida ¿no crees?

Takeru estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre con una coleta y un mechón rebelde que algunas veces tocaba su nariz, la verdad es que el corte le había sentado bastante bien, hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y le daba un aire de ser alguien más extrovertido. Se sorprendió pensando en que así, la notaba atractiva.

—Así que ¿qué es lo que tiene tan mal?

—¿Se nota mucho?

— Es la primera vez que eres más parecido a un mapache que a un ser humano —dijo ella divertida, él soltó una pequeña risa

—¿Qué es lo que te inspira a ti? digo, para poder tomar siempre buenas fotos —dijo él como queriendo evitar el tema central.

— Así que la continuación de la novela te está sacando ojeras. —dijo ella muy segura— Seguro que es normal que todos pasemos por ese tipo de crisis, no siempre saco buenas fotos y creo que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, —rió— has visto muchas fotos que he tomado que no son bonitas para nada.

Él no la contradijo, era cierto que había visto algunas fotos de ella que no tenían sin ton ni son ni nada por el estilo, pero él tenía la impresión de que ella siempre estaba llena de un optimismo digno de admirarse, a veces le parecía que la capacidad de asombro de la castaña no tenía límites y eso era lo que la hacía única y especial. Admitió por fin que estaba teniendo prblemas con la segunda parte de la novela, que no tenía claro que camino debía seguir la protagonista en la siguiente de sus aventuras. Le contó una por una, todas las ideas que se le habían cruzado por su cabeza como esperando a que ella se decantara por una y le dijera que esa debería de ser la correcta. Ya muchas veces habían hecho eso obteniendo buenos resultados. Pero esta vez no fue así. Hikari escuchó con atención todas y cada una de sus ideas, había reído con dos de sus opciones, había gesticulado mucho e incluso le había hecho una ligera mueca de desaprobación a una, pero no había ni una seña de que se decantara por una de las opciones. Lo más raro vino cuando, él, que ya se había hecho un mapa mental de las cosas que su amiga podría decirle, esta le preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez la haz hecho de fotógrafo?

Había tomado más de una foto en su vida, eso era seguro, pero sabía de antemano que esa no era la pregunta que en realidad le había querido hacer la castaña.

—No —contestó sinceramente. Ella puso una amplia sonrisa sobre su rostro y él sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban.

— Hace un buen día como para que puedas intentarlo —dijo ella demasiado dulcemente.

Ella sacó una cámara de su bolso, siempre llevaba una consigo, así había sido desde que se habían conocido. se la cedió y comenzaron caminando por el parque, ella llevaba un vaso en la mano ya que no había terminado el café. Probó sacar algunas fotos de los árboles y dio clics sólo para aparentar que estaba interesado en hacer fotos de algo como por una hora, después de eso empezó a impacientarse. No había salido de su casa sólo para perder más tiempo, si no para poder obtener alguna idea de como poder continuar con su obra.

Para Hikari la actitud desesperada de su amigo no pasó desapercibida, ella deseaba llevarlo hasta ese punto. Así era porque sabía que su amigo era de los que necesitaba darse cuenta de las cosas de propia mano, no de alguien que se la diera ya digerida, eso era lo que a ella más le gustaba de él.

Se sentaron en una banca para admirar las fotos que había tomado. Cuando las vieron todas empezaron a pasar las fotos que ella tenía guardadas en su cámara. Takeru río cuando vio una donde el balón daba de lleno a la cara de su hermano, era una foto muy pero muy chistosa y si ella le contaba que había pasado en ese momento seguro que reía más.

— Fue la única manera en que Sora hizo que Taichi le pusiera atención el día que se le declaró —dijo ella dulcemente.

Takeru sí que había reído mucho más, si bien no conocía mucho al hermano de Hikari ni a su novia, resultaba muy divertida la anécdota. Empezaba a sentirse más ligero.

— Vaya que la supo jugar bien —dijo él para terminar y pasar de foto.

Siguió pasando las fotos hasta que llegó a otra que llamó la atención: era una caja de regalo decorada con un moño violeta, a lo lejos, se veían dos siluetas mal enfocadas de dos personas, una con el mismo tono de cabello que el moño y otra de un hombre con el cabello alborotado.

— ¿Me cuentas de esta? —dijo él curioso, ya que la foto le había transmitido algo que no podía explicar.

— Es de un regalo que recibí por parte de un amigo, la chica de la foto le ayudó a escogerla y eso lo hizo más especial, primero porque supe que ese amigo de verdad estaba preocupado por regalarme algo que me gustase de veras y segundo, porque supe que ella me conocía más de lo que imaginaba.

Simples y sencillas, así habían sido las historias que la castaña le había ido contando acerca de las fotografías que él iba viendo, de cualquier forma, todas y cada una de las fotos que estaban mejor tomadas con esa cámara llevaban tras de sí una historia, de las que no estaban tan bien Hikari no hablaba mucho. La tarde se le hizo demasiado amena y fue consciente de que estaba gastando más tiempo del que había planeado cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Hikari pareció leerlo de nueva cuenta y entonces ella decidió que era el momento indicado para revelarle el motivo de la lección con las fotos.

— No sabes enfocar Takeru

El rubio se quedó extrañado, ya que iba a decir que él no estaba ahí para eso, pero al parecer, su amiga tenía más cosas que decirle. De cualquier forma él no supo a que se refería Hikari cuando le decía que no sabía enfocar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Tus composiciones son buenas, intentas reflejar el paisaje, pero le hace falta más perspectiva, que se vean los planos, que haya un elemento que quieras resaltar.

— Yo no soy fotógrafo como tú.

— Tal vez no, pero eres un artista, igual que yo.

La última frase se guardó junto con un eco que resonó varias veces en su interior. Era un artista. Hikari tenía razón. Ella reconoció la desazón en el rostro de su amigo, así que tomó las manos del rubio que aún sostenían la cámara, las levantó, fijó el objetivo hacia donde se ponía el sol y le dijo:

—El sentido del arte es poder transmitir algo de lo que sientes a quien vea tus obras, sólo eso. Hay que enfocar, qué de todo lo que tienes es lo que quieres resaltar —en el objetivo de la cámara tomó más forma una hoja que iba cayendo de un árbol y entonces, Takeru hizo clic.

Ella le soltó las manos y él sintió de nueva cuenta el peso de la cámara. Era como si de la nada hubiera aterrizado de donde quiera que su cabeza había ido a divagar. Supo de sopetón como es que su historia debía continuar.

— A veces los límites hacen que nos aterroricemos un poco ¿no? —dijo ella con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

— ¿También tú? —preguntó él un poco incrédulo.

— Sí, a veces yo no sé hallar las historias como para poder fijarlas en una imagen, eso es horrible.

El rió de nuevo, y se ofreció a contarle historias de otros mundos para cuando ella no pudiera capturar las del mundo donde vivían. Ambos, pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos ya que Takeru dejó de sentir la presión del trabajo. Antes de irse, le pidió que le regalara una copia impresa de esa última foto que habían tomado juntos, para muchos bien podía ser una foto cualquiera de una hoja cayendo a contraluz con el atardecer, pero para él, era más importante. Takeru dejó de sentirse perdido.

* * *

 _Una diculpa enorme por haberlo entregado a destiempo. Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas Coraline T, lo hice con bastante esfuerzo porque estos últimos días han sido un desastre para mí. Ojalá que te guste, házmelo de saber en un review de todas formas ¿si?_

 _¡Feliz navidad-día de reyes atrasado!_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
